Discussion:Kingdom Hearts (Jeu)
Histoire C'est par ces réflexions de Sora, 14 ans, que commence l'histoire. Vivant avec ses amis Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka et Selphie sur l'île du Destin, il rêve d'aventure. C'est ainsi que lui, Riku et Kairi commencèrent la construction d'un radeau, pensant atteindre ainsi des lieux inexplorés. Pendant ce temps, dans le monde du Château Disney, on découvre avec stupeur que le roi a disparu, laissant une lettre. Mais une nuit, alors que le radeau est presque achevé, une énorme tempête éclate. Sora, inquiet, se précipite pour s'assurer de l'état de l'embarcation, mais ne tarde pas à voir surgir du sol d'étranges créatures noires. Les fuyant, il retrouve Riku, qui lui tient un étrange discours et plonge dans les ténèbres. Sur le point de se faire engloutir lui aussi, Sora est sauvé par l'apparition d'une mystérieuse arme en forme de clé, capable de détruire les créatures. Après un combat contre un énorme colosse obscur et la disparition de Kairi, il se réveille dans un autre monde. Dans cette Ville de Traverse, il rencontre Léon (Jardin Radieux), Aerith, Cid et Youfie, qui lui expliquent, ainsi qu'à Donald et Dingo, que les créatures se nomment Sans-cœur et volent les coeurs des gens. La seule chose qu'ils craignent, d'après eux, est la Keyblade, l'arme que le jeune garçon porte avec lui depuis la destruction de son île. Accompagné des deux personnages Disney, qui l'aidèrent à vaincre l'Armure Gardienne, Sora embarque à bord du Vaisseau Gummi, à la recherche de ses amis et des rapports d'Ansem, souverain du monde d'origine de Léon et des autres, qui expliqueraient comment vaincre les Ténèbres. Mais c'est sans compter sur Maléfique et son conseil des ténèbres, qui surveillent le jeune élu depuis leur repaire... Traduction : Phase 1 Je ne vais pas faire une traduction exacte des informations qui se trouvent sur KHEN, mais bon - je vais essayer : The three travel to various worlds based on Disney films, finding that the Keyblade also locks "Keyholes", passages that the Heartless use to take the heart of the world. A group of Disney villains, led by Maleficent, seek out the seven Princesses of Heart to unlock the Keyhole that leads to Kingdom Hearts, a repository of knowledge and power and the source of all hearts. This group now includes Riku, who is swayed by Maleficent's promises that she will help find Kairi. At the same time, Maleficent sows distrust in Riku, telling him that Sora has abandoned him and Kairi for new friends and the Keyblade. An increasingly antagonistic Riku manages to find Kairi's body, but her heart is missing. Le trio voyagea entre différents mondes, découvrant que la Keyblade avait la faculté de sceller des Serrures, des passages qu'utilisent les Sans-cœur pour atteindre et avaler les cœurs des mondes. Le conseil des ténèbres, dirigé par Maléfique, recherche les sept Princesses de cœur pour ouvrir la dernière Serrure qui mène à Kingdom Hearts, le cœur de tous les mondes et la source de toute connaissance. Riku les rejoint Maléfique avec l'espoir de retrouver Kairi. Maléfique sema la colère dans son esprit, lui faisant croire que Sora les avait abandonné,Kairi et lui, pour sa Keyblade et ses nouveaux amis. En fin de compte, Riku, qui devenait de plus en plus jaloux, réussit à retrouver le corps de Kairi, mais pas son cœur. Traduction : Phase 2 Sora and his friends eventually arrive at Hollow Bastion, the home world of Ansem and the headquarters of Maleficent. Riku takes the Keyblade from Sora, claiming that he was fated to have it all along and Sora was simply the "delivery boy". Donald and Goofy, taking their order to follow the "key" seriously, reluctantly leave with Riku. Sora calls on his courage and enters the Bastion anyway, then challenges Riku again, stating that his heart derives strength from his friends. His friends return to him, as does the Keyblade. Shamed, Riku flees and meets a cloaked man who goads him to give into the darkness.' Sora et ses amis arrivèrent finalement à la Forteresse Oubliée, la base d'opérations d'Ansem et Maléfique. Riku prit la Keyblade des mains de Sora, affirmant en être le véritable maître, et que le rôle de Sora se limitait à celui de livreur. Suivant les ordres du Roi, suivre le porteur de la clé, Donald et Dingo partirent à contrecœur avec Riku. Ayant rencontré La Bête, Sora repris courage et pénétra dans la Forteresse. À son entrée il affronta Riku à nouveau, disant que la force de son coeur lui venait de ses amis. Donald, Dingo et la Keyblade revinrent à lui. Riku, honteux de sa défaite, s'enfuit et rencontra un homme à tête couverte, qui le persuada de se soumettre aux Ténèbres, lui promettant un pouvoir dépassant son imagination. Traduction : Phase 3 ''Sora, Donald, and Goofy, meanwhile, engage and kill Maleficent. They soon after meet a strangely-behaving Riku with a new Keyblade that unlocks hearts. He leads them to Kairi's living but unfeeling body; Riku then reveals himself as completely possessed by Ansem. The newly reformed Ansem explains that Kairi is the last Princess of Heart, and that her missing heart has been trapped within Sora's body since the destruction of Destiny Islands. Spurred to action, Sora defeats Ansem; however, he cannot seal Hollow Bastion's keyhole because Kairi's heart is still in his body. Sora uses Ansem's Keyblade to unlock his heart, releasing both his and Kairi's heart, but turning him into a Heartless. Kairi's heart returns to her body, in turn completing the final Keyhole; she then returns Sora to human form by the strength of her heart. The group resolves to follow and end Ansem's plan. Sora, Donald et Dingo affrontèrent et vainquirent Maléfique. Peu après, ils rencontrèrent Riku, tenant une nouvelle Keyblade ayant le pouvoir de déverrouiller les cœurs. Le Riku ténébreux leur montra le corps de Kairi, et révéla qu'il était possédé par Ansem. Ce dernier, à travers le jeune garçon, leur expliqua que Kairi était la dernière Princesse de cœur, nécessaire à la complétion de la Serrure des Ténèbres, et que son cœur était caché dans le corps de Sora depuis la destruction de l'Île du Destin. Sora défit Ansem, mais réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas sceller la Serrure incomplète. Il utilisa donc la Keyblade des cœurs pour libérer le cœur de Kairi, perdant le sien et devenant un Sans-cœur. Kairi récupérant son cœur, la Serrure de la Forteresse Oubliée devint complète. Avec la puissance de son cœur, Kairi réussit à sortir Sora des Ténèbres et à lui rendre forme humaine. Le maître de la Keyblade et ses compagnons de suivre Ansem et de mettre fin à ses plans. Traduction : Phase 4 Ansem retreats to the End of the World, the combined fragments of worlds taken by the Heartless. Upon being found and finally beaten, he explains his belief that darkness is the heart's true essence, and he seeks Kingdom Hearts, the source of all hearts, and therefore the ultimate source of darkness. However, upon opening the door to Kingdom Hearts, it reveals Light, killing Ansem. Beyond the door are Mickey and Riku, back in control of his own body. They help Sora and the others close the door, as there are many Heartless beyond it, but Riku and Mickey must remain inside to help seal it. Mickey and Sora then use their Keyblades to lock the door. The destroyed worlds reconstruct themselves; Kairi is pulled back to the Destiny Islands, but Sora promises before separating they will all reunite some day. Sora, Donald, and Goofy resolve find Riku and Mickey, though they are unsure of where to start. Luckily, Pluto appears, clutching a letter from Mickey in his mouth; he runs off with Sora, Donald, and Goofy in tow, ready for a new set of adventures. The silent narrator from the beginning of the game states in the final scene that Sora's destiny is to open the door to light. One year later, in a secret ending, a mysterious boy wielding two Keyblades finds Riku in a new world demanding to know where Sora is. Ansem se retira à la Fin du Monde, une accumulation de restes des mondes détruits par les Sans-cœur. Quand Sora et ses compagnons réussirent à le retrouver, ce dernier expliqua que les Ténèbres sont l'essence même du cœur, et qu'il recherchait Kingdom Hearts, la source des cœurs, et la source des Ténèbres suprêmes. Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte y menant, la lumière du cœur de tous les mondes le détruisit. Riku (qui récupéra son corps) et le Roi Mickey se trouvaient derrière la porte, dans le Domaine des Ténèbres. Ils aidèrent Sora et ses amis à la fermer puis le Roi et Sora se servirent de leurs Keyblades pour la sceller. Les mondes détruits furent restaurés et Kairi revint à l'Île du Destin, après que Sora lui ait promit qu'il reviendrait à elle. Sora, Donald et Dingo prirent la résolution de trouver Riku et le Roi, même s'ils ne savaient pas où commencer. Heureusement, Pluto apparut avec une lettre du Roi. Sora et ses amis le poursuivient, s'embarquant dans de nouvelles aventures. La fin du jeu réaffirme que Sora est destiné à ouvrir la porte menant à la lumière. Un an plus tard, dans une fin secrète, un mystérieux garçon en noir combattit des Sans-cœur dans un nouveau monde, et demanda à Riku où se trouvait Sora. J'ai du mal à tout traduire, mais au moins j'ai essayé ! :D}}